


醒来以后发现自己和学弟结婚了，还有了女儿怎么办？ 五

by LuciferWolf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Chinese Language, M/M, Magic, Male Pregnant
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferWolf/pseuds/LuciferWolf
Summary: CDHP系列文，一到四在lofter，这是五可以去lofter的CDHP tag找文沙雕向大纲文塞德里克·迪戈里x哈利·波特 不逆不拆 拒绝ky穿越平行世界梗（会穿回去的）平行世界的和原本的世界没有什么差别，一样是魔法与麻瓜的世界，但是多了ABO背景-平行CD是Alpha，平行HP是Omega
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Harry Potter
Kudos: 15





	醒来以后发现自己和学弟结婚了，还有了女儿怎么办？ 五

二十一、

塞德是在一片旖旎的梦境中惊醒过来的。

他坐起身来，浑身被汗湿透。他下意识地抓紧盖在身上的被子，脸上透着他自己都不自知的薄红。

他抬手抹了一把脸，有些绝望地看向身下的小帐篷，心脏跳得飞快——是的，就连他为学弟挡魔咒的时候心脏的跳动都不曾如此剧烈。

完了，塞德想，他完了。

自半个月前他不小心瞄见哈利一截白嫩嫩的小腿之后，塞德就一直睡不好。他以为他可以适应的，直到今天下午午睡时他又看见那位小学弟。

他又是独自一人出现在他的梦境里。他坐在黑湖边，低着头看着脚下大小不一的石头，拿起一块往黑湖里抛。塞德注意到哈利把那个手环给带在了手上。

“为什么死掉的不是我呢……”

“你，你……处处都比我优秀……该死的是我啊……”

哈利轻轻地说着，声音异常沙哑。没有人可以听到他的话语，除了塞德。他的神情恍惚，往黑湖走了两步，又慌张地退了回来。哈利咬着下唇，下意识摩娑起那个手环，撇开头快速地抹了眼泪。

塞德的心瞬间就被揪紧了，他感到呼吸困难，巴不得自己可以马上冲到哈利身边给他一个拥抱，捧着他的脸对他说：这一切都与你无关，是我自愿的……

是的，我自愿挡在你身前，因为我……

塞德在梦境里，看着那个落寞而越发瘦弱的身影，难以抑制地上前抱住了哈利，大胆地捧着他的脸吻了上去。

隔着无数的空间，哈利看不到他，他碰的也不是真实的哈利，但他仍然这样做了。

坐在床上的塞德不由想起，今天午睡时他也被自己惊醒过。被自己失控的行为，被哈利似乎有所感应且微微放大的瞳孔而惊醒。

现在，一个和那天相似的夜晚，他再一次地醒了过来。这次梦境里的哈利，是他内心深处欲望的体现。

挂着泪花的绿色眸子、微红的薄唇、带着求饶的吐息……

我是个混蛋，塞德里克暗骂自己，重重吐出一口气，然后起身往浴室走去。

二十二、

赫敏再一次来访时，是在那个旖旎梦境的两个星期后。此时，他造访这个世界已有两个月又三个星期那么久。

而他梦见哈利的次数也越来越频繁。

每一天，他都必须强压下心里的不安和对哈利的担忧在这个世界吃狗粮，偶尔当当奶爸。

他越来越喜欢辛西亚这个可爱的小家伙，却始终无法免疫塞德里克和哈利的致命闪光。

因为在他心里，已经对哈利产生了难以言说的悸动。

夫夫俩每一个亲密的举动都会让他不自觉地幻想，幻想着自己与哈利是否也能过上那样甜蜜的日子。

当然，这里的哈利是他的世界的哈利。他想要回去的心情更加迫切，他担心他的小学弟会撑不住做出什么傻事。同时，又有一种奇怪的直觉在告诉他，哈利不是那么脆弱的人，他应该对他有点信心。

“简单来说，他的项链，你们的项链里有着某种古老的守护咒语。”赫敏喝了口茶，拿出一本古籍翻到某页，淡淡地说道。

“根据书里的记载这个守护咒其实本该由佩戴者自行发动，也就是说项链只是一个载体……但是你显然是不知道这个守护咒的，那个当下守护咒只能强行发动，咒语力量不够完整因此发生了失误，活是活下来了，但咒语为了确保他的安全，将你送来了这个世界。”

“这个守护咒包含着转移咒，所以塞德你才会被转移。因为如果由佩戴者发动的话，他主要的功用是抵挡致命攻击，并让佩戴者离开危险的地方。有点像是呼神护卫和幻影移形的综合魔咒。”哈利指着另一页的某行小字，补足了赫敏的解说。

塞德看了一眼那本书，点点头表示理解，下一秒却开口发出另一个疑惑：“照这个思路来看，我要回去的话只能再被死咒打中一次……但我第一次被打中的时候并没有思考自己要去……”

塞德猛地停下未完的话语，因为他想到自己那时候脑子里想的是什么了。

哈利。

他抬头，对上另外三位成年人的目光。

他们似乎非常有默契，看向塞德的眼神里透着一种揶揄。

仿佛在说：“我们都知道你想着你的哈利了。”

塞德巴不得自己现在，马上，就被死咒打中多一次！

二十三、

经过一番讨论，他们决定在两个月后对塞德进行传送。方法也足够简单——对塞德施展死咒，但塞德必须自主发动守护咒并拥有明确的转移地点，即他的原世界。

塞德必须在这两个月内让自己熟读魔咒，并且他的项链也需要进行维护，以确保项链的魔力充足。而届时施展死咒的人将会是塞德里克，他的理由有些像是秀恩爱，又温柔得不可思议。

“我总不能让我的爱人亲手杀了我吧？”回应他的是哈利无奈的笑容，还有一个黏糊糊的吻。

赫敏表示看两人秀恩爱简直是酷刑，对塞德坚持了两个多月感到敬佩。

塞德选择抱起辛西亚，办了个鬼脸逗小女孩笑，心里却想着——我早就瞎了，我无所畏惧。

塞德里克•正在变弯•世界观数次崩塌•眼被闪瞎•迪戈里先生，什么都无所畏惧！！！！！

梅林：哈利的告白？对哈利告白？

前直男•塞德里克：瞬间怂.jpg

二十四、

“塞德，塞德里克……唔……啊……嗯……求你，求你……”

婉转的低吟，颤抖的呼唤，像是恶魔在撕扯他的理智神经。腰肢猛地被一双白玉双腿夹住，惹得塞德里克一个激灵，灰眸闪过一阵笑与爱意，隐藏其后的是越发深沉的欲 望。

人儿面色驼红，白皙的脖子上有些许红梅，惹人怜爱。他低头亲吻那张小嘴，堵住他所有的请求……

塞德又在尴尬与澎湃中醒了过来。

心脏扑通扑通地跳着，那双仿若施了迷魂咒的眼睛再一次出现在他的脑海里。哪怕是隔着一双圆眼镜，哪怕是隔着他不知道的时空，他依旧为其感到心动不已。

塞德心生烦躁，只得起床走动，却发现塞德里克裸 着上身，怀里抱着熟睡的辛西亚在客厅走动。他轻轻地抚着女儿的后背，嘴里哼着塞德熟悉的魔法界童谣，时不时亲吻小女孩的发顶。

像春天里的一抹阳光，温暖地包裹着他爱的人。

塞德里克注意到了塞德，腾出一只手指放在唇上，暗示塞德保持安静。

塞德目送塞德里克将辛西亚送回婴儿房，然后又走到他身边。

“睡不着？”塞德里克揉了揉塞德的头发，塞德感受着他手掌的温度，却借着洒在阳台的月光看见了成熟男人脖子、肩膀和胸膛上的几个咬痕……

他的眼睛已经瞎了，为什么还要给他伤害……

塞德里克显然很是愉悦地轻笑起来，露出一个小虎牙，就和他一样，塞德忍不住想——我原来真的挺帅啊！

“等你和你的哈利结婚，你也可以对他这样那样了。”

塞德肉眼可见地僵硬了一瞬，似乎想到了什么，然后耳朵腾地发红了。塞德里克了然地拍拍他的肩膀：“原来我暗恋哈利的时候是这个样子啊？”隐秘的小心思被识破，塞德难免有些窘迫，但或许某种程度上他们是同一个人的原因，塞德只是闷闷地说：“喝醉酒哭着告白的人就不要说我了！”

黑历史被揭开塞德里克倒也没怎么样，自顾自地说起来：“追男朋友要抓紧，实际一点总能追到的。”

诚然，这是恋爱长跑且已经结婚几年的成熟人的告诫，但要是被在房里昏睡的哈利听见，他大概要打脸地细数塞德里克当年刻意制造的各种巧合和耍帅的故事吧。

“在我们的世界，两个男性在一起会受到歧视的……就像你们的，嗯……”塞德突然卡壳，因为他想起这个世界男人是可以谈恋爱结婚的。

“就像我们的AA、BB、OO恋？”塞德有点懵，但思考半响便点头。塞德里克笑着拍了拍他的后背，转身回房以前轻飘飘地说：“没有什么比爱更强大了。”

塞德看着他布满抓痕的后背，什么情绪都没有了，只想问：你们是有多凶残？？？？？？

二十五、

塞德回房的时候，眼前晃着男人后背的抓痕，脑袋里想着哈利和那句“没有什么比爱更强大了”。他从来不后悔和哈利一起拿奖杯，被当成无用之人处理掉的那瞬间也没有生出哪怕一点点的悔意。

恍然间，他才发现自己早就满心满眼都是哈利。

哈利来告诉自己第一项任务时，他突然的惊慌失措；告诉哈利去级长浴室时，心里突发的雀跃；圣诞节舞会时，忍不住追随哈利身影的目光；最后一场比赛时，哈利狼狈却坚毅的表情……

在不知不觉中，心早就往那个大难不死的男孩身上扑了。

塞德闭上眼睛，带在无声的祈祷入睡。

在距离约定的日子还有三天的时候，塞德收到了一个对他来说有点荒唐，但又不是那么难以接受的消息。

哈利又怀孕了，已经快要三个月的那种。

虽然这段时间他忙着熟悉魔咒，但他也有注意到一些现象，例如哈利的口味变了、他偶尔会看起来不太舒服、他变得十分嗜睡、夫夫俩粘在一起的时间也越来越长。

他以为哈利只是病了，不曾想是有了。

哈利看着他怀疑人生的表情，视线几乎是黏在他微微隆起的肚皮上，不由得柔柔地笑了：“你要不要摸摸看？虽然现在不会有什么动静，但你可以试试？”

塞德有些尴尬地摸了摸鼻子，意识到自己的反应太夸张了。几番犹豫，还是蹲下身来，小心翼翼地把手掌覆盖在哈利的肚子上。

有点硬，还有点鼓，里面住了个新来的小生命。

塞德抬头看向被塞德里克搂在怀里的男人，他们的眼中溢满了爱意。辛西亚似乎也知道什么似得，抓着哈利的衣摆咿咿呀呀地乱叫，她快一岁了，再不久就能好好说话了。

塞德敏锐地注意到塞德里克的神情透着担忧，刚想开口问，就见哈利拍了拍自家丈夫的手背，安慰着：“医生说了，上次的事只是意外，这次会好好的，嗯？”

塞德看着叹气的塞德里克，好奇心很强烈，却也知道似乎是什么让人不愉快的回忆而没有追问，换了个问题：“想好取什么名字了吗？”

夫夫摇摇头，视线却停留在塞德身上，笑得温柔：“我们决定，由你来给这个孩子取名。”

塞•一脸懵逼•德：喵喵喵？？？


End file.
